


FOREVER YOUNG

by Ckonny_Nickole



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckonny_Nickole/pseuds/Ckonny_Nickole
Summary: "Si estoy contigo, podría morir en este momento".MenCharaIlustración de Rebeca_Hanahaki.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma





	FOREVER YOUNG

_Forever Young._

_"Si estoy contigo, podría morir en este momento"._

_._

_._

_._

Se tambaleó fuera del auto. Casi pudo haber caído al suelo de no ser por esas manos sosteniéndolo de la cintura con fuerza.

Rió.

El taxista gritó algo que no entendió, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó.

—Respira, joder —Fue lo único que entendió. La voz de Menma sobre la sensible piel de su oído le provocó un escalofrío, ¿O acaso eran las ganas de vomitar?

Pasos. Conocía aquel trayecto.

—Llaves, llaves —Repitió Menma dejando caer las cosas de su mochila al suelo hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando.

El fuerte sonido provocado por la puerta al chocar contra la pared hizo eco en su cabeza mareándolo aún más.

Vomitó apenas puso un pie dentro de ese lugar.

—Charasuke —Lo llama entonces Menma sin dejar de ser su soporte.

Su estómago dolía. Varias cosas pasaron por su garganta hasta que no le quedó nada que devolver. Las endorfinas rápidamente aparecieron buscando reconfortar su malestar, pero no era suficiente.

—Está bien —Las manos de Menma apartaron los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro— Esta bien, Charasuke. Respira.

Su cuerpo se estremeció dolorosamente. Nada estaba bien.

Los brazos de su novio abrazándolo. Su palpitar acelerado sintiéndose en sus oídos.

—Yo...

—Shh. No hables —Lo corta él apretándolo con desesperación— Solo respira. Tienes que respirar, joder.

Aquello sonaba tan sencillo. Tan doloroso.

—Menma —Entonces dice Charasuke, con la voz rasposa y el cuerpo temblando de miedo— Menma...

—No llores —Dice el nombrado besándole la frente en un intento estúpido por calmarlo.

 _ **"No llores"**_ Repitió Charasuke en su cabeza con una sonrisa dolorosa. Las gotas de agua salada se deslizan desde las mejillas de Menma hasta las suyas mezclándose con sus propias lágrimas.

—Está bien —Repitió Menma.

—¿Lo está? —Cuestionó Charasuke sintiendo su estómago nuevamente removerse y para ese entonces no sabía si era él quien temblaba, Menma o el piso que en su cabeza que parecía dar vueltas.

—Lo está, lo está —Aseguró su novio apretándolo con tanta fuerza que podría lastimarlo de no ser porque había perdido en algún momento la sensibilidad al dolor.

Rió otra vez ahogándose con sus lágrimas.

—Tienes razón... —Murmuró. De pronto su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse ligero por alguna extraña razón— No duele.

Observó cómo los ojos de Menma se abren apesadumbrados.

—No...

—No duele —Repite Charasuke.

Pestañeos pesados. El rostro de Menma cada vez más cerca.

El pulso en sus oídos disminuía al igual que su respiración a cada segundo.

Está bien, los brazos de Menma es lo único que necesita en ese momento. Esos fuertes brazos que le aprisionan hasta hacerle crujir los huesos. No duele, ya nada duele.

Menma dice algo y Charasuke no lo escucha, ¿Dio un pestañeo demasiado largo o su cerebro se apagó un segundo?

—¡Charasuke! ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien, Hey!

—Lo está —¿Qué clase de conversación estaban teniendo? Nuevo pestañeo— No duele ahora, Menma —Su mano acariciando la mejilla de su novio mientras sentía la fuerza de sus dedos desapareciendo poco a poco— El tiempo ya no puede lastimarme.

.

.

.

—Cada año que pasa se está volviendo más difícil para nosotros...

Así comenzó.

—... nuestro padre no deja de preguntar si ya tomaste una decisión con respecto al puesto que te ofreció en la compañía.

Con sus ojos repasando atentamente cada fisura que aparecía en la antes lisa y perfecta piel de su hermano mayor cuando este movía sus labios, nariz y frente.

—Hm.

—Sé que hay cosas que te gustaría hacer por tu cuenta, pero de verdad espero que consideres la opinión de tu familia, aunque sea por esta vez.

—Hm.

¿Las ojeras de Itachi siempre habían sido así de grandes? Buscó su reflejo en el vidrio a su lado. Suspiró aliviado al comprobar que no había nada bajo sus ojos aún.

Volvió su atención a Itachi otra vez, observándolo con detenimiento como si de un extraño se tratara.

Parecía ser la primera vez que le veía en años, a pesar de que su último encuentro solo había sido hace un par de semanas.

—Charasuke.

—Hm.

No estaba prestando atención. Por inercia emitía un sonido cuando veía que la boca del contrario se cerraba intuyendo que sería porque le estaba haciendo una pregunta.

Hablando de boca. Esas ligeras líneas alrededor de sus labios eran algo nuevo. Pestañeó varias veces admirando lo rojas que se ponían esas fisuras cuando Itachi mantenía las esquinas de sus labios alzadas en una sonrisa por demasiado tiempo.

Se quedó pegado viendo como esas líneas de expresión volvían a su color original como si se tratara de un espectáculo único hasta que notó que Itachi estaba siguiendo la dirección de su mirada por lo que decidió cambiar de objetivo y observarle el cabello distraídamente mientras le daba un sorbo a su café azucarado.

Frunció el ceño sutilmente al notar que ese cabello de apariencia sedosa y brillante ahora se veía más desteñido y sin menos brillo. Sin poder evitarlo jugueteó con uno de sus propios mechones de cabello chequeándolos distraídamente, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Charasuke.

—Hm.

—¿Me estas escuchando?

—Uh-hum.

Itachi le observó jugar concentrado en su cabello unos momentos.

—Entonces, como te decía de Menma... —Dijo entonces el mayor sonriendo al ver que ahora sí tenía la atención de su hermano que dejó lo que hacía y alzaba la mirada a él expectante— Ahora sí me estas escuchando.

Charasuke enrojeció al darse cuenta que había sido descubierto. Como era de esperarse, había reaccionado de inmediato al escuchar el nombre de su novio. Es que era inevitable.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan distraído, hermanito?

Mordió sus labios ante aquella pregunta, ¿Cómo podría responder a eso?

 _"Tu aparente vejez prematura, ¿Quién diablos eres tú, anciano?"_ Lo pensó, pero no lo dijo, aunque tuviera muchas ganas de hacerlo, por lo menos no en esta ocasión.

—Puedo ver que el trabajo realmente te está afectando, luces... —Se mordió la lengua aguantándose las ganas de llamarlo "viejo" mientras sonreía despreocupado para aparentar inocencia— Cansado.

Estaba seguro que sin importar lo mucho que intentara disfrazar el mensaje, su hermano daría con el verdadero significado sin mucho esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, Itachi ni se inmutó por la observación a su apariencia.

—A todos el tiempo nos golpea tarde o temprano, Charasuke —Fue lo que respondió su hermano, de esa manera amable con la que siempre dice las cosas.

Pudo haber sido un simple comentario, una broma o una excusa, pero Charasuke lo tomó como una advertencia seria que le heló el cuerpo. La sonrisa que mantenía en su rostro fue desvaneciendo mientras repasaba nuevamente todos los detalles que le había encontrado a su hermano en aquel encuentro.

Sin poder evitarlo estaba nuevamente comprobando su reflejo en el vidrio nervioso.

 _ **"Todo está bien"**_ Pensó relajándose al no encontrar nada diferente a lo usual.

—Entonces, ¿Tú decisión sobre el trabajo de nuestro padre? —Insistió Itachi.

—Ni loco.

El mayor rodó los ojos —Aquí vamos de nuevo, ¿Puedo saber la excusa que darás ahora?

Charasuke se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, pero sus labios temblaron al sentir la piel de su rostro moverse alrededor de su boca. Inmediatamente su mirada fue a dar a las arrugas que tenía Itachi en ese lugar y deshizo su sonrisa, inquieto.

—Si voy a lucir así de acabado después de trabajar con ustedes prefiero seguir fingiendo que soy un adolescente adinerado sin preocupaciones.

Soltó sin pensar lo que su cabeza estaba reteniendo. Sus ojos negros fijos en como las fisuras en la frente de Itachi se hacían más visibles al estar frunciendo el ceño.

Su hermano era atractivo, siempre lo había sido, pero, ahora Charasuke no podía encontrar el mismo encanto que este tenía hace un par de años atrás.

Tembló y aprovechando que tenía los brazos cruzados se aferró a sí mismo consolándose al darse cuenta de la cruel realidad: su hermano estaba envejeciendo. Lo peor de ser consciente de ello no fue imaginar el futuro cercano en el que el mayor no estaría junto a él por causas naturales, sino que la idea de verlo marchitarse poco a poco justo delante de sus ojos hasta convertirse en una sombra insignificante de lo que fue alguna vez en su juventud le pareció mil veces peor.

Un escalofrio recorrió su columna vertebral. Tarde o temprano el tiempo haría estragos en su perfecta apariencia también. De pronto se sentía inquieto a más no poder, volviendo a sumirse en sus propios pensamientos cada vez más paranoicos.

Ni siquiera se percató en qué momento su hermano ya estaba pagando la cuenta y se despedía con un semblante molesto que dejaba en claro que le había estado regañando después de lo que dijo.

Regaño que no escuchó ni una palabra, ¿Qué tan rápido había pasado el tiempo como para que Itachi ya abandonara el lugar?

Era aterrador.

—¿Cómo me veo hoy? —Le preguntó a su novio apenas este llegó en su motocicleta a buscarlo en el café donde antes compartía con Itachi.

Menma simplemente lo tomó por la cintura, abrazándolo.

—Como siempre —Respondió el Namikaze sin expresión.

A Charasuke no le gustó esa respuesta y lo hizo notar con un puchero infeliz pero no dijo nada más.

Simplemente volteó hacia los enormes ventanales del café para comprobar su reflejo una última vez antes de marcharse junto a Menma.

 _"Todo está bien"_ se dijo entonces, tranquilo.

Le hubiese gustado que esa tranquilidad durara más tiempo.

.

.

.

—¿Cómo me veo? —Preguntó coquetamente a Menma una mañana cualquiera cuando este pasó la noche en su casa y acababa de despertar descubriéndolo en su cocina calentando agua.

Soltó una risita cuando su novio se acerca hacia él y le inspeccionó detenidamente. Menma siempre hacia aquello para molestarlo fingiendo que había encontrado un "error" en su apariencia solo para perturbar su narcisismo.

Enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello esperando un fingido "¿Qué es eso?" pero la pregunta no llegaba y comenzaba a inquietarle.

Los ojos azules fijos en algún lugar de su frente.

Inmediatamente el recuerdo de las ligeras líneas de expresión que decoraban la frente de Itachi vino a su cabeza haciendo que instintivamente se cubriera la zona.

—¿Qué es? —Cuestionó.

Menma mueve los labios para hablar y su pulso pareció dispararse peligrosamente mientras los segundos pasaban a la espera de una respuesta.

—Tienes un moretón.

Aire, sentía que no había respirado desde hace horas. Palpó la zona con un poco de fuerza y al sentir en cierto lugar un poco de dolor comprobó que Menma no mentía.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta que se vio en el espejo del baño cercano que su ritmo cardiaco volvió a la normalidad.

—Cierto. Es lindo, pero arruina mi rostro —Se quejó inconforme viéndose desde distintos ángulos en el espejo sin ser consciente de ello. Recordaba haberse dado un buen golpe de frente a frente con Menma en medio del sexo la noche anterior por lo que no fue necesario ahondar en el tema— Diablos, esto le quitará puntos a mi popularidad, ¿O acaso aumentará? Me da un aire de peligro.

Menma rodó los ojos— De idiota, diría yo.

—¡Menma! —Se quejó molesto y preocupado.

El nombrado simplemente fue a buscar su ramen instantáneo y se sentó en el sofá a desayunar.

—No seas escandaloso. Desaparecerá en un par de días.

Hizo un mohín viéndose al espejo otra vez.

 _"Si, estas cosas desaparecen rápido. Solo hay que darle un poco de tiempo. Está bien"_ Pensó.

Eso debía ser bueno.

Entonces, ¿Porqué de pronto estaba asustado con la idea que el moretón desapareciera en unos días?

No lo entendió y no quiso darle importancia tampoco.

.

.

.

El espejo del baño de pronto se mudó a una pared de su habitación, específicamente a la que está al lado derecho de su cama, que es el lugar a donde suele mirar antes y después de dormir por la posición que siempre escoge para hacerlo.

Su brazo se siente adormecido por mantener la misma posición desde hace horas y no le importa. Lo único que importa es su reflejo a través del espejo colgado a una altura adecuada para que pudiera verse sin problemas estando acostado.

 _ **"¿Cómo está tu amigo?"**_ Preguntó Menma como mensaje de buenos días refiriéndose al moretón que Charasuke insiste esconder con su flequillo. Flequillo que Menma siempre deshace porque a él le gusta su frente.

Leyó el mensaje y se apresuró a responder echándole miradas furtivas al espejo de vez en cuando mientras tecleaba.

**Charasuke.**

_Mi amigo está comenzando a enlistar sus cosas. Ayer tuvimos una discusión sobre que no podía seguir viviendo en mi frente así que se mudará a otro lado._

**Menma.**

_Ja, lastima ¿Y estas dispuesto a aceptar a otro inquilino temporal en tu cuerpo?_

Charasuke rió entendiendo. Por fin se puso en pie y se revisó más de cerca aquel moretón casi extinto ¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde entonces?

**Charasuke.**

_Mh, depende del inquilino, ¿Lo puedo ver?_

La foto subida de tono de su novio no se hizo esperar. Sonrió al notar como aún el chupón que le había hecho en la zona de la pelvis en medio de una felación seguía allí pero no con el mismo tamaño ni color como al comienzo, por lo que fue inevitable hacer la comparación en su cabeza.

Solo habían sido unos tres días desde la última vez que se vieron y la marca ya casi desaparecía.

 _ **"Está bien, es normal"**_ se dijo, pero sus manos temblaron un poco mientras tecleaba una respuesta que no le salió tan sugerente como le hubiese gustado que fuera.

El tiempo realmente provocaba grandes cambios en cuestión de instantes.

.

.

.

—Se fue —Comentó Menma mientras le quitaba el cabello de la frente sudorosa antes de depositar un beso en aquel lugar.

Charasuke se aguantó las ganas de mirarse en el espejo. No porque no quisiera sino porque no podía.

—Ahh... —Gimió en respuesta ante las fuertes estocadas en su interior. Sus piernas firmes en la cintura de Menma permitiéndole una mayor cercanía.

Su cabeza estaba en otra parte, sin duda. Se odio cuando sintió la necesidad de mirarse en el espejo para comprobar lo que el otro decía. No era momento para eso.

—Más fuerte —Exigió con la voz entrecortada y la piel erizada.

—Je, ¿Por qué tan ansioso? Tenemos toda la noche.

 _ **"Toda la noche"**_ Pensó volteando a ver las ventanas que dejaban ver la vista nocturna del barrio en donde vivía Menma quien nunca cerraba las cortinas.

¿Cuánto es toda la noche? ¿Diez a doce horas?

De pronto era muy poco tiempo.

Estaba llegando, lo sentía.

Su cabeza nublándose y el sonido húmedo de la penetración dilatada sonando más fuerte que antes.

Era feliz en ese momento y a juzgar por los gemidos roncos de Menma en su oído podía decir que este también lo era.

Eyaculó en medio de un gemido más agudo que los otros y un temblor en el cuerpo que le dificultaba mantenerse aferrado a Menma.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

¿Cómo es que pasó de sentirse terriblemente excitado a estar cansado y soñoliento en cuestión de minutos?

De pronto se sentía inquieto y más al recordar las palabras de Menma sobre su moretón que ayer antes de dormir seguía en su frente. Diminuto, pero seguía.

Mientras veía como Menma salía de él y se recostaba a su lado buscando recuperar el aliento buscó el chupetón en la piel bronceada de su pareja sin encontrarlo. Se levantó de la cama y prácticamente corrió al baño de su novio donde sabía que había un espejo.

No estaba.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Menma confundido apareciendo en la puerta.

Su mirada no puede apartarse de su reflejo, inspeccionando cada detalle de este como si temiera encontrar un nuevo detalle en su rostro que antes no había notado. Era extraño y no lo entendía, pero de pronto parecía haber desarrollado un TOC con su apariencia.

—No está. En la mañana estaba allí.

Como palpaba su frente Menma entendió a qué se refería.

—Pues ya no —Confirmó— Eso es bueno, ¿O no?

Menma se acercó a su espalda y lo rodeó con sus brazos sintiendo que algo no estaba bien con su novio.

Charasuke se queda pensativo, pero en blanco. En su reflejo podía ver como las gotas de sudor que volvían brillante su piel comenzaban a secarse rápidamente por el cambio de temperatura.

Se aferró a los brazos de su novio y Menma lo aprisiona más fuerte intentando reconfortarlo de alguna forma.

Hace unos minutos era feliz.

Ahora estaba asustado.

Algo no estaba bien.

.

.

.

Menma tuvo que irse a ver a sus padres por unas semanas.

Pasó de tener un día tranquilo en brazos de su novio viendo una película cualquiera a estar abrazado a sus propias rodillas mientras intenta que el sueño no lo sobrepase.

El sentimiento de vacío acompañándolo sobre la cama.

Su novio había estado allí hace poco ¿Cuándo fue que quedó solo?

¿Se despidió? Si, recordaba el beso en sus labios.

Sus labios antes rojos y brillantes por la saliva que produjo el beso apasionado de despedida.

Los tocó. Secos.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Eran dos semanas. De pronto se perdía el día completo frente al espejo buscando algún cambio diferente en él y a pesar de no encontrar nada insistía porque algo en su interior le decía que había detalles que estaba pasando por alto.

Aterrador.

—Son las diez. Desayuno siempre a las nueve así que aún es temprano —Dijo sintiéndose incapaz de levantarse de la cama porque si no se levantaba el día no comenzaba y por el ende el tiempo no podría afectarlo— Si no desayuno seguiría siendo temprano....

En su cabeza tenía sentido. Lástima que la realidad no funcionara de esa manera.

Pero debía aferrarse a algo.

Entonces dejó de comer en un inútil intento por detener el tiempo.

De pronto se pasaba las noches temblando aterrado ante el comienzo de un nuevo día. La posibilidad de que su cuerpo estuviera cambiando hacia una apariencia cada vez más madura, lo ponía terriblemente inquieto y depresivo.

Él es joven, perfecto, su piel brilla sin imperfecciones y su cabello es saludable. Era tan feliz con su apariencia actual.

Su apariencia juvenil lo hace inmensamente feliz y sabe que Menma también lo es al verlo.

Recordó a su hermano. La fotografía que guardaba de un viaje hace años atrás parecía quemar entre sus dedos. Ese no era el Itachi que había visto en la cafetería hace un tiempo.

Su pulso se aceleró al concentrarse en sí mismo. La tentación provocada por su paranoia le obligó a pegar la fotografía al lado de su espejo para así comenzar a jugar a encontrar las diferencias.

Dios.

Cae de rodillas temblando y su respiración se vuelve dificultosa. Un montón de lágrimas desesperadas se atoran en su garganta.

Había cambiado también.

.

.

.

Su espalda chocó con la pared rudamente. Su cuerpo estaba tan débil que sintió el dolor multiplicado por todos los días que llevaba sin dormir.

—¿Qué es esto? —La voz de Menma lo estremeció. Los pulgares de este repasando las ojeras moradas bajo sus ojos delatando el poco descanso que traía encima.

—Menma —Musitó débil e incluso vulnerable.

Su novio había vuelto después de tanto tiempo y no parecía feliz de verlo.

No parecía feliz con su aspecto actual.

—Estas más delgado también ¿Qué diablos sucedió? —Exigió saber rudamente. Estaba asustado pensando en que quizás algo grave le estaba escondiendo— Charasuke.

—Nada, yo... estoy bien —Dice intentando apaciguar al otro. Intentando pensar que Menma no está enojado por su apariencia descuidada, sino que era lo contrario y solo estaba preocupado.

Lo sabía. Menma estaba preocupado por él, por nada más. Aun así, su cabeza insiste en que su apariencia es el problema.

—Estoy bien —Repite como si lo estuviera. Como si no estuviera viviendo aterrado.

—No lo estas ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Menma lo toma de la muñeca acongojado por lo fácil que le resultaba sujetarla con su mano completa sin dejar espacio— Mierda.

Su garganta cerrándose cuando el otro le roba un beso.

Las lágrimas delatan que no está bien porque él no es capaz de decirlo abiertamente.

—Está bien, está bien —Repite negando con la cabeza a cada pregunta que Menma le hace.

—No llores, ¿Qué pasa? Dime —Suplica Menma sin saber qué hacer pues todo es inesperado para él, pero Charasuke sigue negándose a dar una respuesta.

 _ **"Todo está bien"**_ Piensa Charasuke en medio del abrazo que su novio le envuelve fijándose en el ruidoso reloj de la sala de estar colgado sobre el televisor.

Las manecillas se movían, pero él seguía allí, con Menma de vuelta en sus brazos, en la misma posición.

Entonces lloró más fuerte y dejó que Menma lo reconfortara.

El tiempo parecía haber parado para ellos.

.

.

.

—¿Ya cenaste? —Preguntó su novio revisando las ollas sobre la estufa para comprobar que la cantidad de alimento haya disminuido en su ausencia.

Menma había decidido mudarse con Charasuke desde hace unos días. La sensación de que algo malo estaba pasando con él era más fuerte que antes, así que no podía ignorarlo. Sin embargo, no podía estar completamente cuidándolo dado a su trabajo de medio tiempo y eso lo jodía.

—Ya —Respondió Charasuke rehuyéndole con la mirada pues estaba mintiendo.

Los espejos de la casa habían desaparecido por obra de Menma quien intuyó sin estar muy seguro que de ahí estaba surgiendo el problema por lo que Charasuke no era consciente de su aspecto actual provocándole una terrible ansiedad que le hacía llorar en silencio cuando Menma no estaba presente.

—Hoy, nosotros... —Empezó Charasuke sin atreverse a continuar.

—No —Negó Menma. Sus ojos azules recorriendo el cuerpo delgado de su novio que intentaba ocultarlo con su ropa holgada— Tienes que descansar Charasuke.

El nombrado solo se encogió sobre sí mismo.

—Hace unos días, me querías — Mencionó entonces haciendo que Menma se le quedara viendo sorprendido—¿Ya no me quieres?

Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que intimaron y Charasuke sabía que era por su aspecto, pues la última vez que Menma lo había visto desnudo no había parado de comentar que debía de comer más.

Como si fuera tan fácil.

No es que el cansancio le estuviera jugando una mala pasada. Él sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Le aterraba tanto hacer cosas que hacían que el tiempo pasara. Pero si Menma estaba feliz con él actualmente...

—Me gustabas más antes —Fue la cruel respuesta de su novio.

La punzada en su pecho le quitó el aire y dolía tanto que su mano fue hacia ese lugar intentando soportarlo.

Menma se apresuró a él comprobando su respiración y signos vitales alarmado.

—¡No! ¡No seas, idiota! ¡Te amo! —Gritó entonces el otro —Me refería a que... —Estaba tan nervioso que las palabras se le enredaban en la lengua— Me gustaba cuando comías y dormías ¡Y me sonreías, diablos! ¡Ahora luces asustado, Charasuke! ¡¿Qué tienes?!

¿Que qué tenía? Estaba asustado tal como Menma decía.

Menma era feliz con el Charasuke del pasado. El días más joven que este.

El Charasuke que no le tenía miedo a que el tiempo pasara y se creía dueño del mundo.

Su estómago se revolvió. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin comer y las emociones fuertes no hacían más que agravar su malestar.

Observó el rostro de Menma en medio de su respiración irregular.

Él quería volver atrás en el tiempo también, cuando no estaba así de enfermo.

.

.

.

Ambos frente a frente. Menma lo observa en silencio mientras el doctor termina de dar su diagnóstico.

—Desnutrición y deshidratación —Concluyó el hombre mayor.

Charasuke observó como el rostro de su novio se tensaba con esas palabras mientras él solo podía bajar la cabeza.

Tiembla sin poder evitarlo porque sabe que Menma está enojado, pero también sabe que su novio no es tan cruel como para saltar rudamente contra él y exigir una explicación como la vez anterior. No, por lo menos no ahora que acababa de despertar de un desmayo.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? —Pregunta el médico y Charasuke se hace la misma pregunta en su cabeza.

¿"Días" era una respuesta convincente? Estaba seguro que eran semanas, pero necesitaba mentir porque pensar que había pasado demasiado tiempo resultaba demasiado aterrador para él.

El doctor siguió hablando pese a su silencio. La pesada mirada de Menma insistente sobre él.

La puerta cerrándose anunció la salida del médico. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer iniciar la conversación, así que se quedaron mirando unos momentos que a Charasuke le parecieron eternos.

Le gustaba.

Su novio junto a él. El rostro maduro de Menma no cambiaba para él, seguía siendo atractivo sin importar el tiempo que pasara.

Y aunque no fuera así, Charasuke seguía encontrándolo perfecto porque está demasiado enamorado.

Si tan solo su apariencia no cambiara...

Nada le aseguraba que Menma seguiría amándolo en el futuro cuando toda su belleza ya solo formara parte de un cruel recuerdo que se mantiene en fotografías de su juventud.

Si tan solo pudiera parar el tiempo. ahí, ahora, siempre jóvenes.

Sería feliz.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Menma rompiendo el silencio. Su expresión seria escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Asustado —Respondió sin poder evitarlo. Las palabras habían salido de su boca como si de una necesidad se tratara.

La ceja izquierda se alza en sorpresa y Charasuke no puede evitar pensar en que él también lo estaría en el lugar de su novio— ¿Por qué?

Piensa su respuesta unos momentos.

—Porque me vas a regañar —Mintió intentando darle vueltas al asunto.

Menma en respuesta suspiró profundamente y se cambió de lugar hacia la cama aún más cerca de él.

—Lo siento.

Charasuke no entendió a qué venia eso.

—¿Porqué, mi amor? —Le preguntó acongojado. Su novio no era el que debía disculparse.

—Por lo que dije.

—Está bien.

—No, no lo está Charasuke.

El aire entró con dificultad en sus pulmones y sus manos temblaron cuando Menma apoyó sus frentes acortando la distancia entre ambos. Sus miradas encontrándose. Era débil a esos ojos azules.

—Voy a volver a preguntar y esta vez quiero que me respondas —Pidió Namikaze. Su voz brusca y amenazante pero su mirada comprensiva— ¿Qué está mal? Tengo mis teorías, pero quiero escucharlo de ti.

Acorralado y cohibido. No lograba encontrar una salida a la situación.

—Eres inteligente. De seguro ya debes saberlo —Su lengua salió para humedecer sus propios labios al sentirlos extrañamente secos.

—El espejo ¿Verdad? —Cuestionó Menma dándole en el clavo — Es algo con tu apariencia.

Como se esperaba, Menma siempre había sido el único capaz de entenderlo sin necesidad de que se lo dijera.

Asintió en afirmación mientras cerraba los ojos incapaz de enfrentar esa mirada perpleja de su novio.

—Nunca creería que llegaría el día en que Charasuke Uchiha estuviera inseguro sobre su apariencia.

Rió porque el tampoco creyó que llegaría el día.

Las manos de Menma le acariciaron las mejillas y él seguía sin poder mirarlo.

—No es solo eso ¿verdad?

Negó.

—¿Qué es? Charasuke, maldición. Necesito que confíes en mí y me digas que es lo que está tan mal.

—el tiempo.

—¿Qué?

—El tiempo Menma —Repitió abriendo los ojos pues volvía a sentirlos húmedos— Mi yo del futuro, me asusta Menma...Estoy asustado.

Su novio al verlo llorar nuevamente le abrazó sin saber cómo afrontar la situación. Lo entendía, ni él mismo sabia como había llegado a eso y mucho menos como sobrellevarlo por lo que no podría ser capaz de esperar que otra persona mágicamente le diera una solución.

No, era imposible.

—Tan asustado que podría morir.

—No seas idiota —Se quejó el moreno duramente, pero su voz no combinaba con las caricias que le regalaba en la espalda— No vas a morir. El tiempo no puede lastimarte, Charasuke.

Prometió por decir algo pues sabía que era irrealista pero si pudiera, realmente no le importaría enfrentarse a lo imposible si con eso su novio volvía a estar bien.

Charasuke rió en medio de su llanto —¿Tú me protegerás?

—Si —Respondió con convicción abrazándolo con más fuerza e hizo una pausa— Tampoco es como si tuviera otra opción.

—¡Que malo!

Sus quejas fueron acalladas con un beso dulce al que no pudo resistirse.

—Todo está bien —dijo Menma y él solo pudo sonreír como si estuviera de acuerdo.

—Todo está bien —Repitió.

Nada estaba bien.

.

.

.

El ambiente era agradable. El estofado cocinándose lentamente dentro de la bonita olla que Menma compró. La anterior era de metal y su reflejo podía verse fácilmente por lo que su novio decidió que era mejor deshacerse de ella sin preguntarle.

El aroma también era agradable. Olor a comida casera, reconfortante. El sabor exquisito.

Habían pasado días desde que se desmayó e intentaba recuperar sus horarios alimenticios. Su estómago ya había dejado de doler cada vez que probaba bocado después de tanto tiempo. Su novio por su lado, se aseguraba de estar presentes en todas las comidas. La mirada penetrante de este no perdía de vista cada bocado que llegaba a su boca, porque estaba preocupado.

¿Qué estaba mal entonces?

Arcadas. Apenas el caldo del estofado que había estado probando para sazonar terminó de deslizarse por su garganta sintió el molesto malestar obligándolo a dar unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de la olla.

Si, él había comenzado a comer otra vez. Pero no porque quisiera, sino que lo hacía para minimizar la culpa cada vez que veía a Menma hacer el esfuerzo por estar junto a él pase lo que pase, sin importarle que su jefe lo regañara por escabullirse del trabajo solo para almorzar con él.

No, no podía ser tan maldito.

—Charasuke —Ahí estaba él. Menma había llegado a la misma hora de siempre luciendo cansado a mas no poder y Charasuke no pudo hacer más que fingir una sonrisa cálida para darle la bienvenida.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Pregunta tontamente, como si no supiera que el cansancio que traía su novio encima no fuera provocado por el estrés de estar al pendiente de él todo el tiempo.

Menma simplemente se encoje acercándose a la estufa para ver qué había preparado.

—No encontré a nadie de mi pasillo que pudiera reemplazarme por lo que estuve como idiota durante horas en los pisos superiores esperando que alguien me hiciera el favor —Explicó Namikaze sin dar más detalle para no preocupar a su pareja, porque la verdad nunca había encontrado a nadie que lo reemplazara. Desde que Charasuke había salido del hospital se había dedicado a escabullirse a escondidas del trabajo aprovechando que en ese horario los altos cargos no estaban disponible hasta una hora más tarde de la que solía regresar, lo cual aun así solía ser peligroso.

Le gustaba su trabajo, la verdad es que anteriormente había hecho hasta lo imposible para que lo contrataran en aquella empresa porque era la única que le ofrecía lo que siempre él había querido hacer.

Si, amaba su trabajo, lo suficiente como para ser el último empleado en retirarse de la oficina al terminar el día. Pero, al mismo tiempo, amaba a Charasuke y si tenía que elegir entre ambos la balanza ponía todo el peso de su determinación del lado del Uchiha.

Menma estaba dispuesto a perderlo todo con tal de no perderlo a él sin problemas.

—Lo siento —Dijo Charasuke mordiendo sus labios inquieto— Si no fuera por mí no estarías corriendo todo el tiempo.

—No te pongas sentimental —Se quejó Namikaze quitándole importancia al asunto y le acarició las mejillas obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos— Vamos a comer, ¿Quieres? —Sugirió soltándolo para él mismo servir las raciones de comida.

Charasuke se mantuvo inmóvil en el mismo lugar que antes mientras escuchaba con atención el sonido molesto que hacen los platos al sacarlos. Apretó sus puños impotente, pero no dijo nada. _**"¿Quieres?"**_ Había preguntado Menma, ¿Cómo podría comer con semejante culpa sobre sus hombros?

—Está delicioso —Lo alabó Menma ante el primer bocado.

Su mano derecha sujetaba la cuchara con pesar— Si —Respondió secamente. Observó los ingredientes visibles con un asco que intentó disimular frente a su novio.

No tardó en sentir la mirada insistente de Menma sobre él esperando que comenzara a comer. El primer bocado siempre era el peor. El caldo caliente quemó su garganta haciéndole tragar con dificultad, pero no hizo ni expresó nada que pudiera delatar su desagrado.

Menma le sonrió levemente como siempre y él le devolvió la sonrisa consiente de la piel que tiraba alrededor de sus labios al hacerlo.

—Estas más callado de lo usual —Mencionó Menma sin dejar de observarlo comer, contando cada bocado que Charasuke se llevaba a la boca.

El moreno tosió fingidamente, pero Menma no lo notó. La verdad es que fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para disimular la arcada que le produjo el sabor de la carne.

—Estoy algo cansado —Mintió.

—Eso es malo, ¿No pudiste dormir ayer?

—Si dormí... —Vuelve a mentir porque eso es lo único que parecía poder hacer con Menma— Solo estoy cansado.

Su novio parecía en esos momentos tener tanto que decir, pero aun así mantuvo su silencio, torturándolo.

Sin embargo, no podía juzgarlo porque él también tenía mucho que decir, pero no lo hacía.

Quería decirle que seguía sin poder dormir, que se pasaba las noches llorando en silencio mientras observa su rostro tranquilo y que a veces se le pasa por la cabeza despertarlo simplemente para que le haga compañía pero que no podía hacerlo por temor de que descubriera que en realidad no estaba mejorando como se esforzaba tanto en aparentar en su presencia.

También quería decirle que lo había traicionado. Menma había hecho el esfuerzo por deshacerse de todo aquello que pudiera reflejar su apariencia al mismo tiempo que le hacía prometer hasta el cansancio que no se miraría en un espejo hasta que él decidiera que estaba listo para ello.

Charasuke siempre respondía a esa promesa con un _**"Si, puedo hacerlo. Lo haré por ti, para que podamos seguir viviendo felices como siempre, Menma"**_ Mentira. Desde el primer día en que su espejo desapareció, había estado rompiendo su promesa. El espejo de bolsillo que escondía bajo el colchón de su cama era la prueba de ello.

"Lo siento" era lo que podía decir cada vez que observaba su reflejo en este y era la única verdad que parecía saber decir. De verdad, lo sentía cada segundo de su agonía, lo sentía por ser tan débil.

Sintió una nueva arcada en su garganta y esta vez no pudo disimularla del todo haciendo que Menma se preocupara de inmediato.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tragué mal.

—Charasuke, no me mientas.

—No lo hago, soy incapaz de hacerlo, amor.

De verdad... lo sentía tanto.

—¿Quieres vomitar? —Insiste Menma levantándose para quitar los platos de la mesa. Hace rato Charasuke había dejado de probar bocado y no quería pelear por ello.

—No. Estoy bien.

Menma adoptó una expresión seria que le puso los pelos de punta. Conocía esa expresión. El lenguaje corporal del otro parecía advertirle que se preparara y él no pudo hacer más que encogerse sobre sí mismo esperando la pregunta que no quería escuchar.

—Tú... No me estarás escondiendo nada, ¿Verdad?

Apretó sus manos contra sus rodillas sintiéndose un inútil ¿Ni siquiera podía fingir correctamente que estaba bien? Parece que no, de lo contrario Menma no sospecharía de todo su esforzó por culpa de algo tan insignificante como una arcada indeseada.

De pronto se sentía enojado consigo mismo.

—¿Estas desconfiando de mí? Te digo que estoy bien —Dijo levantándose de la mesa también para enfrentarlo— Tú has estado al pendiente de mí, deberías saberlo.

—También lo estaba antes y aun así no me di cuenta de que no estabas comiendo como decías que lo hacías. ¿Quién me asegura que realmente lo estas intentando? Tu peso sigue igual desde entonces, maldición.

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró de inmediato, ¿Cómo podía responder a eso? ¿Con otra mentira? ¿En qué momento comenzó a aferrarse tanto a sus propias palabras? Ya ni sabía si era a Menma a quien quería convencer o así mismo.

De pronto el celular de su novio vibró con insistencia sobre la mesa. La pantalla dejaba ver el nombre de una chica que conocía como la secretaria de la empresa en donde trabaja Menma.

—Diga —Respondió rudamente el Namikaze con la mirada dura fija en él. Mirada que cambió a una preocupada a medida que la chica hablaba— ¡Mierda!

Estiró la mano queriendo sujetarlo, pero Menma fue más rápido que su propia reacción y para cuando se dio cuenta había corrido fuera de su departamento desesperado dejándolo solo de un momento a otro.

Entonces él también corrió. Pero a diferencia de Menma, él se dirigió a la habitación para encerrarse en ella.

Uno, dos, tres. Sus manos temblorosas presionando con fuerza contra su boca mientras intentaba no emitir algún otro sonido más que no fuera el de la respiración pesada entrando por sus fosas nasales.

El escozor en sus ojos le hacían pestañear incómodo mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar peligrosamente.

Estaba sufriendo una crisis.

 _ **"Está bien, está bien"**_ se repetía una y otra vez cada vez con más desesperación en su cabeza intentando calmarse en vano mientras presionaba con más fuerza contra su boca como si estuviese escondiéndose de alguien que lo asecha y teme que le escuche...

Su imaginación perturbada le hizo escuchar un ruido detrás de la puerta haciendo que se recargara en ella intentando evitar que le encontraran a pesar de que no había nadie allí.

Menma se había ido hace un par de minutos dejándolo solo. Minutos que fueron suficientes para hacerlo perder toda la compostura que se esforzaba por mantener delante de su novio.

Buscó con desesperación el espejo que guardaba debajo del colchón y se observó en él tocándose el rostro con la mano desocupada encontrando un montón de imperfecciones provocadas por su propia imaginación y el estrés.

Entonces vomitó en el suelo. Sus manos soltaron el espejo y se aferraron al suelo con fuerza buscando no caer.

Menma casi lo había descubierto. La mirada dura de este no se apartaba de su cabeza. Sus palabras frías parecían hacer eco en la habitación.

Él solo quería no preocuparlo... ¿Por qué lo trataba así?

Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, de verdad. Fingir que todo está bien mientras sientes que te estas muriendo de miedo por dentro por algo que ni siquiera entiendes no es fácil.

¿Por qué Menma no podía simplemente aceptar su mentira y dejarlo en paz? De pronto sentía que la culpa ya no era suya, sino que de su pareja.

Estaba bien, sí. A su manera lo estaba.

Los demás eran el problema no él...

Mentira.

.

.

.

Menma y él discutieron. El Namikaze había llegado demasiado tarde esa noche y Charasuke le había estado esperando con lágrimas en los ojos y un aspecto enfermo que había hecho a Menma explotar en cólera, sobre todo cuando el Uchiha respondió con fingida diversión a su pregunta con un _**"Estuve vomitando todo el día, ¿No era acaso eso lo que querías escuchar?"**_

Charasuke simplemente rió con la mirada ida en algún lugar de la ventana observando su reflejo mientras su novio le reclamaba. Menma al darse cuenta de ello cerró las cortinas de inmediato y le soltó una cachetada.

No era un golpe fuerte, es más, había sido el golpe más liviano que seguramente su novio le había dado a alguien en su vida. La intención de ello era clara: quería hacerlo reaccionar, pero Charasuke se lo tomó de otra forma. Para él fue un desprecio y una advertencia de que se estaba cansando de toda esa mierda que le había dado de repente.

Recordaba haber visto a su novio con dolor, quizás le gritó algo y Menma le respondió, pero no fue consciente de ello. Simplemente se había levantado del sofá en el que se había pasado la tarde y huyó de allí sin explicación.

Su novio le siguió de cerca intentando detenerlo, pero en algún momento logró perderlo de vista en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

Desearía no haberlo hecho.

La ciudad en la que vivían no parecía ser la misma de noche. Las calles siempre relucientes de pronto se llenaban de bolsas de basura y las personas que rondaban a esa hora de la noche no mejoraban el paisaje.

Tambaleó por el esfuerzo que había hecho y se recargó en una pared cercana. No debió haber corrido así en su estado.

Cerca de ahí había un vagabundo que apestaba el lugar. Si no fuera porque su estómago no tenía nada más que devolver habría vomitado allí mismo. Odió tener que caminar cerca para poder avanzar, pero no le quedó de otra.

Su intención era caminar rápido por ahí, dar una vuelta a la manzana para tranquilizarse y luego volver con Menma para disculparse, sin embargo, apenas pasó delante del viejo vagabundo se detuvo frente a este observando curioso las fotografías que el sujeto había pegado en la pared de ese edificio lejano decorando el pequeño espacio en el que parecía sobrevivir.

Las imágenes eran normales. Un hombre de traje bien vestido aparecía en cada una de ellas, en algunas ocasiones junto a una mujer de cabello oscuro que sonreía a la cámara casualmente.

Esas fotografías no tenian nada de malo. Eran simples recuerdos de alguna persona desconocida que quedaron plasmadas en un papel para siempre, ¿Qué era esa sensación tan asfixiante en su pecho entonces?

—Ella es hermosa, ¿No lo crees? —Habló de pronto el vagabundo que no hace poco fingía estar dormido. Vivir en las calles le obligaban a fingir un sueño que nunca podía conciliar tranquilo dado al peligro al que se exponía por las condiciones en las que habitaba.

Charasuke asintió sin dejar de ver la fotografía en la que esas dos personas posaban frente a una iglesia con sus respectivas formalidades nupciales.

—Ella siempre fue la mujer más hermosa que he conocido —Siguió el hombre hablando más para sí que para Charasuke— Y pensar que fue su belleza la que acabó con ella.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron voltearse al sujeto sintiendo la sangre helarse en sus venas.

—¿Cómo dice? —Cuestionó.

El hombre soltó un suspiro— Ella estaba obsesionada con mantener su juventud —Explicó con una mirada triste que dedicaba al suelo mientras sonreía como si recordara algo— Tanto que expuso su propia vida a miles de cirugías hasta que su rostro quedó irreconocible...

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente. Tembló sintiendo que el piso se remecía bajo sus pies y su rostro quedó más cerca de aquellas fotografías. Observó al hombre, alto, bien parecido y de mirada serena analizándolo.

Su estómago se revolvió y no fue por culpa del olor a orina del lugar.

Aquel hombre de la fotografía, que tan apuesto fue en algún momento... Había desaparecido. Observó al vagabundo con horror, esa persona delante de él no podía ser la misma que en la fotografía, o eso era lo que quería pensar, pero la realidad era diferente.

Pese a las arrugas, esas manchas de sol y el cabello descuidado, el sujeto seguía conservando sus rasgos característicos en los ojos y nariz que permitían reconocerlo.

La punzada en su pecho fue dolorosa, lo suficiente como para que cayera de rodillas y sintiera la mano del viejo sobre su hombro preocupado.

Aire, le faltaba el aire.

—¡Hey! ¡Muchacho!

No sabía cómo, pero una imagen generada por su propia paranoia apareció en su cabeza. Era él, años más adelante, su apariencia había cambiado lo suficiente como para que cualquier chica con la que hubiese salido en el pasado suspirara de arrepentimiento.

Una escena rápida acompañó aquella imagen de sí mismo. Menma igual de mayor que él pidiéndole que rompieran porque ya no era lo mismo que antes.

Su _**"me gustabas más antes"**_ se había quedado grabado con fuego en su cabeza y en aquella escena se lo volvía a repetir.

Sollozó sin querer, porque estaba asustado. Asustado de lo que el tiempo le haría, de que Menma ya no lo amara cuando perdiera toda la belleza de la que siempre suele jactarse con todos.

Observó al hombre que intentaba ayudarlo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo apartaba exigiéndole que no se acercara.

—No... no...

—Hey, intento ayudarte, ¿Estas bien?

Claro que no lo estaba. Su cuerpo temblaba y él se movía por inercia hacia atrás lejos de esa persona que había sufrido las terribles consecuencias del tiempo.

No, él no quería llegar a eso.

—¡HEY! —Le gritó el vagabundo cuando de pronto se echó a correr de regreso.

Sintió que tropezaba en varias ocasiones, pero no se detuvo. Paró en algún momento frente a una tienda cuyo vidrio brillante le daba una buena vista de su apariencia enferma de pies a cabeza, torturándolo.

No estaba bien.

Nada estaba bien.

.

.

.

Llegó a casa en la mañana. Menma le había estado esperando en la escalera del edificio donde vivían con una ansiedad que intentaba disimular con los vecinos que de vez en cuando le preguntaban si todo estaba bien al verlo.

A penas vio a Charasuke aparecer fue hacia él para sostenerlo pues este parecía estar a punto de desplomarse en cualquier momento.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó Menma asustado intentando mantenerlo firmemente alzado para caminar hacia la puerta de su hogar.

Charasuke no respondió.

Menma frunció el ceño e iba a exigir una respuesta, pero no pudo al ver como su pareja parecía lucir fuera de sí. Comenzó a inspeccionar el cuerpo de su pareja temiendo que le hubiesen hecho algo que explicara el aparente shock que el otro parecía haber sufrido.

Apenas estuvieron dentro condujo a Charasuke a la sala para sentarlo en uno de los sillones en el cual el otro se desplomó abrazándose así mismo asustado en una imagen que le hizo morder sus labios de impotencia por no entender qué estaba pasando.

—Charasuke —Le llamó inquieto. Quiso acariciarle el cabello, pero este no se dejó. Ahora más que antes temía que le hubiesen hecho algo a su pareja— ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

El moreno se quedó quieto de pronto al escuchar su pregunta. Al parecer recién caía en cuenta de que la persona que estaba con él era Menma y no cualquier persona en la calle que quisiera ayudarlo al verlo tan alterado.

—Menma... —Murmuró sin creer que el otro estuviera ahí. Inspeccionó el lugar ¿En qué momento había pasado la noche y ahora era de mañana? — Menma —Repitió con miedo.

El nombrado mantuvo su distancia— Si, Charasuke, soy yo.

—Lo siento, Menma... —Dijo el moreno sin dejar la posición que había adoptado. Sus manos se afirmaban con fuerza de sus brazos queriendo auto consolarse— Lo siento, lo siento... —Repetía una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que entraba en un llanto desconsolado temblando entero— Estoy asustado, no quiero que pasen más días, Menma... No quiero, no...

El Namikaze al verlo entrar en una nueva crisis de pánico lo abrazó deshaciendo su postura. Charasuke se removió inquieto, pero él no lo dejó ir por más que el otro intentara escapar.

—Shh, tranquilo.

—Has que se detenga, Menma. ¡Hazlo!

—Lo haré, lo haré —Prometió Menma solo por decir mientras le acariciaba la espalda dejando que el otro se desahogara hasta que no pudiera más del cansancio— Yo, lo haré, le diré que no siga transcurriendo. Cálmate.

Charasuke aferró a la espalda de su novio con fuerza, como si temiera que este le soltara para apartarse lejos y nunca volver.

—¿Lo prometes? —Preguntó con la respiración agitada. El cansancio comenzando a nublarle la consciencia poco a poco.

—Lo prometo —Respondió Menma ocultando su mirada en el cuello de Charasuke sintiendo la humedad proveniente de las lágrimas de este. En ese momento, él también estaba llorando— Haré lo que pueda, Charasuke. Joder, lo haré, si quieres que lo detenga lo haré.

Charasuke sonrió al escucharlo y él fue testigo de esa sonrisa triste que le dedicaba antes de volver a desmayarse.

Apretó a Charasuke contra sí deseando volver realidad sus palabras por más irreal que fuesen y observó a su pareja con temor.

Su novio siempre había sido hermoso y aun con todo ese dolor que parecía estar marcado en él seguía siéndolo. ¿Por qué Charasuke era incapaz de verlo por sí mismo?

Su novio siempre había sido alguien complicado de entender, pero aun así lograba hacerlo la mayor parte de las veces, pero ahora, no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo.

Había perdido su trabajo luego de que sus jefes lo llamaran al descubrirlo por las cámaras de seguridad escapando todos los días sin avisar a nadie.

Y ahora, parecía que iba a perder a Charasuke en cualquier momento.

No podía permitirlo.

.

.

.

Había pasado un mes desde entonces.

—Dámelo~ —Pidió Charasuke con una sonrisa tonta en los labios negándose a aceptar la cucharada de comida que Menma le daba pacientemente.

Con el dinero que había recibido al despedirlo contrató un psiquiatra para el Uchiha el cual había estado trabajando con él durante varios días sin conseguir avance alguno por lo que naturalmente aparecieron las pastillas.

—No te daré nada si no comes —Le dijo a su novio que hizo un mohín disgustado, pero terminó de aceptar comer algo después de eso.

—Eres malo, Menma.

Odiaba las pastillas, ponían a Charasuke de un humor demasiado alegre al que no estaba acostumbrado, como si le atontara. Pero lo peor de todo esto era que su pareja parecía gustarle porque sin que nadie se lo recordara él mismo tomaba su medicina haciéndole sentir demasiado inquieto. Sobre todo, cuando algunas veces su pareja estaba demasiado animado y le pedía salir a dar vueltas por ahí. Algo a lo que solía negarse por el bien de su recuperación.

—¿Saldrás hoy? —Preguntó Charasuke mirándolo atentamente. Sus ojos negros irradiaban un aire de fingida alegría que le ponían los pelos de punta.

—Sí, iré a ver a Kakashi. Dijo que tenía algo para mí.

—Mh, ya veo, ¿Me das un beso?

Sonrió tristemente antes de dárselo. Charasuke pareció demasiado feliz después de eso.

Debería estar tranquilo, se decía constantemente que era normal. Que toda persona que estuviera sufriendo de alguna depresión pasaba por esa etapa en la que parecía tan feliz que asustaba, pero... él no podía hacer eso.

—Sabes... —Comenzó a decir su pareja— He estado pensando, que ahora estamos bien ¿Cierto?

Mordió sus labios inquieto. La razón por la que no podía terminar de estar tranquilo aparecía surgía de allí, de los comentarios que Charasuke había comenzado a soltar de vez en cuando de la nada.

—Yo siento que, si estoy contigo, realmente podría morir en este momento.

Aterrado y desencajado. No supo cómo interpretar aquello por lo que se le quedó viendo alarmado.

Charasuke rió divertido en respuesta— ¡Mira tú expresión! Jajaja, es demasiado divertida, ¡Era broma!

Soltó todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones al escuchar aquello. Esas "bromas" no eran para nada divertidas para él y solo se dedicó a despeinarlo antes de alejarse.

—Tengo que irme, cuídate —Pidió, aunque más bien era una súplica. Charasuke hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Lo haré, confía en mí, ¿Si?

Menma tragó duro— Lo haré.

Apenas Menma salió por la puerta Charasuke deshizo la sonrisa en sus labios y recargó la cabeza en la puerta por donde se había marchado Menma.

Él no había estado bromeando.

.

.

.

Las pastillas no funcionaban a pesar de que él quería que así fueran.

Una, dos hasta tres solía echarse a la boca buscando desesperadamente un alivio que no llegaba, ¿O acaso su problema había llegado tan lejos que no tenía cura?

Así que se había deshecho de ellas y reemplazado por otra cosa que de seguro Menma se volvería loco al enterarse.

Drogas. Eran fáciles de conseguir y sus resultados eran mucho mejores que aquellas que el psiquiatra le había recetado y que solo provocaban que quisiera dormir todo el día.

Su nueva medicina era mucho mejor.

El dolor se iba en aquellos lapsos que duraba el efecto y mirarse al espejo dejaba de ser aterrador. Era tan feliz en esos momentos que no podía evitar querer más.

Usualmente tomaba en pequeñas cantidades, pero hoy, se le antojaba una dosis elevada luego de que Menma llegara con la noticia de que había logrado que lo recontrataran.

Su novio estaba feliz ¿No? Debía celebrar junto a él cómo correspondía.

La música sonando fuerte marcando el ritmo de su corazón. Ah, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de bien.

—¡Felicidades! —Gritó junto a sus amigos en honor a su pareja elevando un par de vasos de alcohol. Frunció el ceño cuando su pareja quiso quitarle el trago sin éxito.

—No deberías beber —Alegó Menma.

—¡Ah, no seas amargado! —Se rió molestándolo y le pasó un vaso lleno— ¡Bebamos!

Estaba feliz. El reflejo de su rostro que dejaba ver el vaso no le importaba. Su cabeza solo podía pensar en divertirse sintiendo la adrenalina demasiado disparada.

Su novio resignado bebió y se levantó llevándolo a la pista alejándose del resto.

—Estas demasiado contento hoy —Comentó Namikaze apegándose a él.

—Mh, ¿No te gusta? —Preguntó Charasuke coqueto mientras llevaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Me encanta —Respondió el otro sonriéndole despreocupado producto del alcohol.

Charasuke sintió que algo se le clavaba en el pecho con esa respuesta. Su novio acababa de decir que le encantaba ese momento que estaban teniendo y todo a su alrededor pareció detenerse.

Se aferró a este mientras bailaban una canción cualquiera para sentirlo más cerca. Las personas junto a ellos parecían no funcionar pues Charasuke no los veía moverse.

Parecía ser, que el tiempo se había detenido solo para ellos.

Sonrió, como desde hace mucho que no lo hacía y Menma también lo hizo antes de regalarle un beso apasionado de los que tanto había extrañado. La música incluso parecía haber disminuido pues escuchaba claramente la respiración de su novio y el sonido que hacían sus bocas al separarse.

—Eres hermoso —Dijo Menma en medio del beso y Charasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír emocionado.

—Tu también lo eres —Respondió coqueteándole como siempre solía hacerlo en el pasado, antes de que todo se pusiera tan mal.

Miradas cómplices, labios apasionados y toques descarados. Ah, se sentía como si regresaran en el tiempo.

Tan bien.

Menma lo apegó a la pared cercana y sus toques subieron de nivel en medio de toda esa gente que parecía andar en cámara lenta.

¿Podría volverse mejor? Sin miedo, ver su reflejo entre los cristales que decoraban el lugar. Todos parecían extrañamente jóvenes y perfectos esa noche.

—Somos eternos —Comentó.

Menma no pareció entenderlo, pero aun así no le quito la dicha que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

—Lo somos Charasuke.

—Soy tan feliz en este momento —Volvió a robarle un beso porque se le antojaba, porque sentía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que había sentido esos labios— Si tú estás conmigo, podría morir en este momento.

—Ya no hables —Lo mandó a callar el otro para luego dedicarse a robarle el aliento.

Ah, en medio del beso no pudo evitar observar todo a su alrededor.

Luces, la gente comenzaba a moverse poco a poco. Apretó los hombros de Menma con sus manos cuando la música comenzó a inundar sus sentidos mareándolo.

—Espérame —Pidió un momento cuando sintió que era necesario recuperar el aliento. De pronto comenzaba a sentirse mareado por alguna extraña razón.

Oyó que sus amigos le gritaban algo mientras se dirigía al baño, pero los ignoró. Apenas estuvo dentro se afirmó del lavamanos sudando frio.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el malestar acostumbrado.

Buscó en sus pantalones rápidamente mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Todo lo que este le mostraba le desagradaba. Nada estaba bien en su apariencia haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Golpeó el vidrio con el puño al no soportar esa imagen y rápidamente, como si de un adicto se tratara abrió el papel para tomar unas cuantas pastillas de colores.

Las pasó en seco con dificultad y apoyó la frente en el vidrio viéndose de cerca.

—Estas mal, Charasuke —Se dijo así mismo divertido.

Sentía náuseas y un malestar en el pecho al ver su imagen tan de cerca, pero lentamente, el temblor que aparecía en su cuerpo producto del miedo irracional que le causaba su reflejo fue desapareciendo a medida que corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza producto de la adrenalina que se disparaba.

Nuevamente, ahí estaba el efecto que quería.

Tomó un par de pastillas más. No quería que el efecto pasara tan rápido esta vez.

No quería que su felicidad fuera interrumpida por la realidad.

Porque él era feliz en ese momento junto con Menma. Ambos siempre jóvenes, disfrutando de las cosas que solo están permitidas a esa edad.

Se observó por última vez y acarició las pastillas en su bolsillo. Esa noche, iban a ser eternos. Guiñó un ojo a su reflejo y se lanzó un beso sonriendo tontamente.

Ah~ esas pastillas eran maravillosas. Todo lo volvían mejor.

Salió del baño y se dirigió hacia sus amigos para ponerse a beber como loco. Escuchaba a Menma decirle que parara, pero estaba tan feliz, tan enérgico que solo replicaba.

Bailar, necesitaba moverse, se sentía demasiado contento.

—Estas raro —Dijo Sakura, su amiga de la infancia a la que poco veía— Menma decía que lucias miserable, pero mírate, pareces un adolescente loco.

—¿Tú crees? —Preguntó intentando conseguir una nueva lata de cerveza— ¡Estoy bien! ¡No entiendo por qué todos hacen tanto escándalo! ¡Mírame, soy feliz!

Rió de dicha dejándose caer de espaldas en el sofá sintiéndose ligero.

—Está loco —Dijo Menma negando con la cabeza antes de disponerse a hacerle cosquillas a Charasuke aprovechando la posición de este. La risa contagiosa de su novio le hacía sonreír porque creía que era genuina y no provocada por las sustancias que recorrían el cuerpo de este— Pero, se siente bien. Lo noto. Por fin él... —Quiso agregar algo más pero el nudo en la garganta se lo impidió.

El Charasuke asustado no estaba y por más sospechoso que se le hiciera no quería ponerse a pensar en los motivos tras la dicha repentina de su pareja, porque, si él se sentía bien, entonces se aseguraría de que siguiera así.

La noche continúo entre risas y conversaciones estúpidas. A medida que pasaban las horas el efecto iba disminuyendo por lo que Charasuke se las ingeniaba para tragar las pastillas sin que nadie lo viera mientras bebía alcohol como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Menma reía con sus ocurrencias, sus amigos no dejaban de recordarle todas las ex novias que tuvo en algún momento... Ah, tan bien, ¿Porqué de pronto era insoportable?

Estaba dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza cuando de la nada comenzó a temblar. Creyó que era porque estaba muy borracho así que lo dejó pasar y esperó a que el temblor cesara, pero no hacía más que incrementar conforme pasaban los minutos.

Fue al baño a mojarse la cara con dificultad, pero el lavamanos parecía haber hecho un complot contra él porque no dejaba de moverse así que fue imposible llevar a cabo su cometido.

—Mierda...

Su estómago se revolvió y vomitó el piso del baño al nunca lograr llegar al inodoro.

Respiró varias veces y se echó un par de pastillas más a la boca, pero su estómago lo devolvió.

—Ugh...

Salió del baño tambaleante. El sudor comenzaba a acumulársele en la frente y el malestar comenzó a ser insoportable. ¿Qué era eso?

Pasó delante de un espejo mientras caminaba con dificultad. Abrió los ojos exasperado, ¿Quién era ese? No se reconoció.

Cámara rápida. De pronto todo el mundo que parecía haberse vuelto en pausa anteriormente iba demasiado deprisa ahora.

Su pecho dolía con más fuerza.

—Charasuke.

La voz de Menma le hizo sufrir de una arcada y su mano derecha se fue hacia su pecho. Parecía como si algo se le clavara en él.

—¡Charasuke!

Sus piernas fallaron, pero no cayó al suelo. Es más, parecía estar caminando pero estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo por lo que no estaba seguro de lo que hacía.

Pestañeó y esa simple acción le pareció eterna.

Vomitó, ¿Dónde? No quería saber.

—Está bien, Charasuke. Respira.

Ah, esa era la voz de Menma. Lo observó con dificultad y la imagen delante de él le hizo llorar sin saber la razón.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y se sentía todo mareado.

Menma le hablaba y él le respondía, pero no sabía qué exactamente.

Volteó la cabeza hacia un lado. El reloj que siempre estaba torturándolo en la casa estaba ahí, a la vista suya.

El tic tac sonando más fuerte que los sollozos de Menma que le llamaba sin obtener respuestas.

Dolía, todo dolía.

Él era feliz hace unos momentos, ¿Por qué ya no? ¿Por qué el tiempo insistía en quitarle su felicidad?

Todo vino a su cabeza demasiado rápido. Ahí vienen los arrepentimientos.

Era un estúpido. Lloró más fuerte.

—Menma —Entonces dice Charasuke, con la voz rasposa y el cuerpo temblando de miedo— Menma...

—No llores —Dice el nombrado besándole la frente en un intento estúpido por calmarlo.

Él había estado deseando que el tiempo se detuviera...

Él había obligado a Menma prometerle que detendría el tiempo.

Menma insistía en que respirara, pero él no podía hacerle caso porque sus pulmones rechazaban el aire que intentaba desesperadamente aceptar.

Nuevo temblor. Su conciencia comenzaba a pasar imágenes de todo lo que había hecho desde su infancia hasta esos momentos.

Estaba cansado de llorar, pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Tic tac.

Acarició las mejillas de Menma. Su novio, su atractivo novio siempre perfecto. Lo sentía tanto.

Tanto pero tanto.

Menma había intentado todo por él...

 _ **"No llores Menma, ¿Por qué lloras? No lo hagas, no vale la pena. Mírame... estoy bien"**_ Pensó sintiendo que sus labios temblaban, pero ninguna palabra quería salir de ellos.

—Está bien.

—¿Lo está? —Cuestionó Charasuke sintiendo su estómago nuevamente removerse y para ese entonces no sabía si era él quien temblaba, Menma o el piso que en su cabeza parecía dar vueltas.

—Lo está, lo está —Aseguró su novio apretándolo con tanta fuerza que podría lastimarlo de no ser porque había perdido en algún momento la sensibilidad al dolor.

Rió otra vez ahogándose con sus lágrimas.

—Tienes razón... —Murmuró. De pronto su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse ligero por alguna extraña razón— No duele.

Observó cómo los ojos de Menma se abren apesadumbrados.

—No...

—No duele —Repite Charasuke.

Pestañeos pesados. El rostro de Menma cada vez más cerca.

El pulso en sus oídos disminuía al igual que su respiración a cada segundo.

Está bien, los brazos de Menma es lo único que necesita en ese momento. Esos fuertes brazos que le aprisionan hasta hacerle crujir los huesos. No duele, ya nada duele.

Menma dice algo y Charasuke no lo escucha, ¿Dio un pestañeo demasiado largo o su cerebro se apagó un segundo?

Él había deseado que el tiempo se parara. Ahí, juntos, siempre jóvenes.

Era un idiota.

—¡Charasuke! ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien, Hey!

Observó a Menma débilmente, de pronto la punzada en su pecho era leve al igual que su pulso. Su cuerpo, ¿Dónde se había ido? No lo sentía.

—Lo está —Siguió repitiendo a pesar de que comenzaba a sentirse lejos. A pesar de que el rostro de Menma que siempre se mantuvo perfecto sin cambio alguno se viera cada vez más borroso— No duele ahora, Menma —Su mano acariciando la mejilla de su novio mientras sentía la fuerza de sus dedos desapareciendo poco a poco.

El beso en su boca, deseo haberlo sentido. Por Dios, hubiese deseado sentirlo.

Ahí volvían los arrepentimientos.

Desearía no haberlo hecho...

Desearía no haberlo dicho...

—El tiempo ya no puede lastimarme —La mano temblorosa de Menma sujetando la suya con fuerza.

—Charasuke... —Llora Menma mientras lo llama, pero sus ojos se sienten demasiado pesados como para ver qué expresión estaba haciendo.

—Menma... —Murmuró débilmente.

 _ **"Está bien"**_ Pensó en su cabeza. Ya no era felicidad, tristeza, miedo... ya no era nada.

—Si estoy contigo...

Silencio. Su pulso se apaga al igual que sus sentidos.

—Podría morir en ...este momento...

El tic tac se detiene, por fin.

Él junto a Menma, había detenido el tiempo como había deseado tanto.

Ahora sí estaba bien.

—¡CHARASUKE!

Fin. 


End file.
